Trapped on Pac World
by Smarty 94
Summary: Spongebob, Mike, Zoey, Randy, and Theresa accidentally get stranded on Pac World after launching a rocket, and Spongebob is quickly mistaken as a square yellow Pac Person. Meanwhile, Bugs and Kitten try to fix Spongebob's car, but must stop Overload as well when the Patty Wagon comes under Overload's control.
1. Launched in Space

Spongebob was driving his Patty Wagon into the garage as it sputtered. He got out of it.

"Stupid car." said Spongebob.

He lightly kicked it and the Patty Wagon fell apart, much to his shock.

"BUGS!" said Spongebob.

Bugs Bunny came out to the garage and saw what happened.

'Whoa what happened?" Bugs asked.

Kitten also came out and heard the noise.

"WHAT WAS ALL THAT NOISE?" She shouted and saw what happened, "Whoa. What happened to that burger car?"

"My car acted up on the way home again." Said Spongebob.

"Get a new one." Said Bugs.

"No way, remember the last time that happened?" said Spongebob.

Bugs remembered and laughed.

"Yeah that was crazy." Bugs said.

Kitten is confused.

"What happened the last time?" She asked.

Bugs looked at Kitten.

"Oh yeah, you were not here when that happened." Bugs said.

"I became a fugitive in all fifty states for weeks." Said Spongebob, "Had to remain low for a while."

Kitten is shocked.

"That was you I saw?" She asked. "That explains a lot."

Bugs smiled.

'No worries Doc I will fix it and Kitten can help." He said.

Spongebob pulled out a book and gave it to Bugs.

"You'll need to read this." Said Spongebob.

Bugs read the title.

"Mechanics for Dummies?" said Bugs.

Spongebob walked out of the garage. He walked out to the pool and saw a rocket on the plane runway.

"I've got to stop drinking kelp juice." Said Spongebob.

Randy walked over to Spongebob.

"You're not hallucinating." Said Randy, "If you were, I wouldn't have seen it."

Spongebob and Randy walked over to the rocket.

"Who invented this thing?" said Randy.

"I'm guessing Azmuth. He's the only one with the knowledge to rip off one of NASA's failed rockets." Said Spongebob.

"Good point." Said Randy.

Mike, Zoey, and Theresa walked over to them.

"Whose rocket?" said Mike.

"Azmuths." Said Randy.

Spongebob found a door on the rocket and opened it.

"Hey looks like the door is unlocked." SpongeBob said.

The human friends and Randy and Theresa's new pet dogs followed the sponge in. They reached the top and saw lots of buttons.

"Amazing. It's got more controls than my iPad." Said Mike.

"I know." Zoey said, "Wonder what Azmuth is planning?"

"Whatever he's planning on, better not push a single button." Said Theresa.

Spongebob pushed a button on the controls and music started blaring out.

"What kind of Galvan puts a radio in a rocket?" said Spongebob.

"Oh man, its jazz music." Said Randy.

Randy and Theresa's dogs covered their ears and their owners see this.

Spongebob pushed the same button that turned on the music.

"That's better." Said Spongebob, "Jazz music stinks."

"Enough, let's get off this rocket before Azmuth catches us." Said Zoey.

The alien puppies pushed a button on the rocket by mistake and it started to shake.

"Um why is the rocket shaking?" Theresa asked grabbing her boyfriend's hand.

"I'm guessing it's because two alien dogs pushed the launch button." Said Randy.

"This can't be good." Said Spongebob.

The rocket than blasted off into space. Azmuth ran out of the mansion and saw everything.

"My rocket, I was going to launch it into the sun to see if it's indestructible." Said Azmuth.

Back in the garage, Bugs and Kitten were reading the mechanics book.

"Reattach the engine; change the oil, attaching the tires, charging the battery, etc." said Bugs, "Wow, so much stuff to do."

"I know." Said Kitten.

Bugs closed the book.

"Enough talk, we'd better get working on this thing." Said Bugs.

"Right." Said Kitten.

"We should start by reattaching the tires." Said Bugs.

Bugs grabbed a tire, reattached it to the patty wagon and put the bolts back in it. He did the same thing for the other three.

"There, now to jack it up." Said Bugs.

Kitten grabbed a jack and started jacking up the front of the car. Bugs went under the car.

"Now to try and reattach the engine, this'll be hard." Said Bugs.

Kitten looked at Bugs.

"How so?" She asked.

Bugs looked at his roommate's visiting old friend.

"This is the first car I'm fixing." Said Bugs.

Bugs went back underneath the car.


	2. Pac-World

The rocket soon crashed on another planet. The group got out of the rocket.

"Whoa, what happened?" said Spongebob, "And where are we for that matter?"

Randy and Zoey looked around.

"No idea but this where ever we are we can breathe the air here." Zoey said and looked at the puppies, "But I can say it was Randy and Theresa's dogs fault."

Randy looked at his alien puppy with a stern look.

"Bad boy." said Randy.

"Look, we'd better see if someone can fix this rocket so that we can get off this planet." said Spongebob.

The rocket exploded.

"We're trapped on this planet." said Mike.

"That's the least of our problems, look." said Theresa.

The group saw lots of secret service cars approaching them and saw blue circle shaped guys with sunglasses on, and black suits managed to surround them.

Everyone became confused.

"Um the people on this planet sure are strange." Randy said.

"I know and weird." Theresa said.

Spongebob stepped forward.

"This is some misunderstanding people. Our rocket crashed, and we need someone to provide us with a spaceship so that we can get off this planet. Am I making myself clear to each and everyone of you?" said Spongebob.

The weird people did nothing.

"Look, just provide us with a spaceship, we'll get off this planet, and we can forget this whole thing ever happened. Okay?" said Spongebob.

Spongebob and his friends smiled.

Later, the group ended up in a jail cell with Randy banging on the bars.

"You can't do this to me, I'm Ranginald Bagel!" said Randy.

"Lying about who you are will just make things worse than they need to be." said Spongebob.

"It's all I got." said Randy.

Theresa sighed and Randy sees this.

"Theresa honey what is wrong?" Randy asked.

Theresa looked at Randy.

"I was wondering if your Nomicon had a lesson for this." She said

Randy pulled out the Nomicon.

"Maybe." said Randy.

Randy opened up the Nomicon and his subconsiousness went in it.

"Okay Nomicon, give me something useful." said Randy.

Words appeared in front of him.

"The impossible can be possible." said Randy.

Randy became annoyed.

"That has nothing to do with my problem at the moment." said Randy.

Randy came back to reality.

"Well?" said Zoey.

"The impossible can be possible." said Randy.

Randy noticed that Spongebob was missing.

"Hey, where'd Spongebob go?" said Randy.

"They took him, they took my best friend." Mike said, "They must be doing terrible things to him."

With Spongebob, two of the weird people were escorting Spongebob to another room. They opened a door and pushed Spongebob in the room before closing the door. The sponge looked around the room.

"Nice place. Whoever owns this place knows how to decorate very good." said Spongebob.

"Indeed he does." said a voice.

Spongebob turned to the desk in the room, the chair turned to him and Spongebob saw President Spheros (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures).

"The odd thing is that I live here." said Spheros.

Spongebob became shocked.

"Who are you?" said Spongebob.

President Spheros laughed.

"I am President Spheros." President Spheros said, "And who might you be my friend?"

"Spongebob Squarepants." Said Spongebob.

"And what might you be doing on Pac World?" said Spheros.

Spongebob explained what happened and how the ship exploded and President Spheros smiled.

"I see, so you and your friends are from this planet called Earth and you got in a rocket, two of your roommate's dogs launches the rocket and landed here?" President Spheros asked.

"Yes." Spongebob said.

President Spheros smiled.

"Ah well I guess that can happen to anyone. Come on and we'll let your friends out and I can give you a tour of our world." President Spheros said.

Later, Spheros, Spongebob, and his friends walked to the front door.

"To start, I'll show you our national treasure." Said Spheros.

He walked out the door and saw lots of Pac-People and went back in.

"It's going to be hard since everyone thinks you're a square and yellow Pac-Person." Said Spheros.

Spongebob and his friends became shocked.

"WHAT?!" they said.

"Doesn't matter, because our national treasure is right behind you." Said Spheros.

The group turned around and saw Pac-Man.

"Meet Pac-Man. Protector of our world." Said Spheros.

"Call me Pacster if you want to." Said Pac-Man.

"Well, if these people think that I'm a square Pac Person, than I might as well go with the flow. Might end up facing the music later." Said Spongebob.

Mike looked at his best friend.

"True dude, but the only people who know are President Spheros and Pacster." Mike said.

Theresa smiled.

"I agree besides you are square." She said.

Pac Man looked at the humans.

"What planet are you from?" said Pac-Man.

"Earth." Said Zoey.

Spongebob walked out the front door and all the Pac-People started cheering very loudly.

"Good people of Pac-World, for I, the yellow and square Pac Person have finally come!" Said Spongebob.

The Pac-People cheered some more.

"Thank you so much! It's been a long journey to get here, but I showed up. I bravely dealt with the war hungry Incursians, and they ended their war hungry ways after I defeated them!" said Spongebob.

Back in the Round House, the others were ever hearing everything Spongebob was saying.

"Okay, he's overdoing it." Said Mike.

"Yeah, and that story is fake." Zoey said.

Theresa sighed and looked at Randy.

"Did that lesson mean Spongebob?" She asked as she pet her puppy.

"Maybe. I'll just do what I always do when the Nomicon gives me a lesson, wait till something very bad happens and it'll all make sense to me." Said Randy.

Back outside the round house.

"I bravely made the Appoplexians scared of me, made Vilgax wet himself, and I killed Vexx." Said Spongebob.

The Pac-People gasped in amazement.

Now Spongebob's friends are shocked.

"He does know Vilgax is still alive right?" Theresa asked.

"No." Randy, Mike and Zoey said.

Meanwhile, in a place called the Netherworld, someone was watching Spongebob. That someone was Betrayus.

"Impossible, he's obviously lying." Said Betrayus.

Just then, Butt-ler entered the room with some slugs.

"Your slug's sir." Said Butt-ler.

Betrayus took the slugs and ate them.

"About time." Said Betrayus.

Butt-ler saw what Betrayus was watching.

"He's obviously not a Pac-Person." Said Butt-ler.

"Of course not, he's a faker." Said Betrayus.

Betrayus yawned and stretched his arms.

"I'd better take a nap until I find a way to prove him a fraud." Said Betrayus.

"Shall I bring you your teddy bear?" said Butt-ler.

"I don't use teddy bears!" said Betrayus.

Betrayus laid down before pokeing his head up again.

"Bring me my evil Mr. Snuffle Bunny Kins." Said Betrayus.

Betrayus started to fall asleep.


	3. Overload

Back on earth, Bugs managed to fix the Patty wagon.

"Okay, now to check the oil." Said Bugs.

Bugs popped open the hood, checked the Patty Wagon's oil and saw that the oil is thick.

"Better change it." Said Bugs.

Bugs went over to a cabinet, opened it and saw lots of bottles of oil with labels on them.

"Duncan's Ford Mustang, Shaggy's van, Mike's convertible SUV, Gwen's Hemi, the RV, and Spongebob's Patty Wagon." Bugs grabbed a bottle of the Patty Wagon oil.

He then pulled out an oil filter before going under the Patty Wagon and replacing Spongebob's old oil filter.

"There we go." Said Bugs.

Bugs threw the old oil filter in the garbage and opened the hood.

"This should be easy." Said Bugs.

He removed the top of the oil pipe and put the oil in. He then removed the bottle and threw it in the garbage can.

"Now to check the battery." Said Bugs.

Bugs looked at the cars battery percentage.

"Ten percent power." Said Bugs.

He grabbed a car battery charger and attached the wires to the battery before turning the charger on.

Kitten came out to the Garage with some iced tea and saw what Bugs is doing.

"How's it going?" said Kitten.

"Pretty good." Said Bugs.

Bugs turned off the charger and closed the hood. He went into the driver's seat and fastened his seat belt. Kitten sat down on the passenger's side and fastened her seat belt.

"What are we going to do now?" said Kitten.

"We're going to a gas station and filling this thing up." Said Bugs.

Bugs opened the glove compartment, pulled out the keys, put them in the ignition and turned the keys.

"Good thing he leaves them in the glove compartment." Said Bugs.

Bugs drove the car out of the garage.

Later, the two drove in front of a gas station pump. Bugs got out of the car, opened up the gas funnel and put the gas nozzle in before pumping gas into the Patty Wagon.

"By the time this thing is full, we'll head back to the mansion." Said Bugs.

"I see." Said Kitten.

The gas pump made a ding sound and Bugs put the nozzle back on the pump.

"There we go." Said Bugs.

Bugs got back in the car.

However unknown to them someone was watching.

That someone was Overload(Teen Titans).

"A Car made out of a burger?" He said, "This should be interesting. I think I will take it over."

Bugs put the keys in the ignition.

"Now back to the mansion." Said Bugs.

Overload went into the car and managed to take it over just as Bugs turned the keys.

"Oh boy." Said Bugs.

Kitten became confused.

"What?" She asked.

"This car's doing its own thing." Said Bugs, "It's operating on its own."

Kitten realized something.

"I know who is doing this. Overload." Kitten said.

Bugs is confused.

"Overload?" Bugs asked.

The car drove away from the gas station and ended up on the highway.

"Long story." Said Kitten.


	4. Spiral and Cylindria

Back on Pac World, Pac-Man, Spongebob, Mike, Zoey, Randy, Theresa, and the alien puppies were at a burger joint. Spongebob's friends were looking at the burgers.

"Weird burgers. They're very round." said Zoey.

"A little to round if you ask me." said Randy.

"Yeah, lots of things are round on this planet." Said Pac-Man.

Spongebob pulled out a Krabby Patty.

"This is what a burger looks like on Earth. My boss invented this burger; it's called a Krabby Patty." Said Spongebob.

Pac Man is confused.

"A Krabby Patty?" He asked.

Pac took it and ate the whole thing and hid eyes widened.

"It's so good! Why am I full all of a sudden?" said Pac-Man.

"A special ingredient that makes one taste like a million." Said Spongebob.

"What's the ingredient?" said Pac-Man.

"Can't tell you." Spongebob said as he pulled out a neuralyzer, "If I did, I'd have to wipe your memory."

Randy turned to his new yellow friend.

"SpongeBob is right." He said, "They are good and addicting."

"Hey Pacster." Said a voice that sounded familiar to Pac-Man.

Pac-Man turned around and saw his two best friends; Spiral and Cylindria

"We heard about the square Pac-Person." Said Cylindria.

"And some strange creatures that are with him." Spiral said.

"I'm not a Pac-Person, I'm a psychotic sea sponge from planet earth." Said Spongebob.

"And we're humans." Said Randy.

"I see." Said Spiral, "Everyone else thinks you're a Pac."

"Going with the flow until we can get a space ship to get off this planet and return to earth." Said Spongebob, "And don't tell anyone, but the stories I said are not true. Well I did defeat the Joker."

"You mean that evil clown that battles Batman?" Cylindria asked.

"Yeah, that guy. It was during Comic Con. See, me and Spongebob-"Mike than realized something, "Wait a minute, how do you know about the Joker?"

"News spread very quickly." Said Cylindria.

"If that's the case-QUICK, without thinking. Who really killed Vexx?" said Spongebob.

"Some blue hedgehog named Sonic. Why do you ask?" said Spiral.

"He's our roommate." Randy said.

Theresa smiled.

"The news really does travel fast." Theresa said.

"So tell us about yourselves." Zoey said.

"Only if you humans go first." Pac said, "We want to know all about you all."ts fo things are round on this planet."_

"Not much to tell. I suffered from Multiple Personality Disorder, I managed to get cured of that condition after I found a reset button in my own mind last week. One second I'm a cranky old man, the next I'm a Russian gymnast, some tough Italian guy from New Jersey, than I'm some Australian explorer who likes to hit on women." Said Mike.

"That must be tough." Pac said.

"It was and I will miss them." Mike said.

Randy smiled.

"I will go next." He said, "Ready?"

"Ready." the Pac trio said.

Randy pulled out the ninja mask and Nomicon.

"I'm the current Norrisville Ninja. 800 years ago, the original ninja managed to defeat a sorcerer and imprisoned him under Norrisville. Every four years, a new ninja is chosen to be the ninja. The ninja is always someone that starts off as a freshman in high school. That's where I come into the picture." Said Randy.

Pac and his friends are shocked.

"Wow." They said.

"I know and this one time while we were at this club by this villain the Sorceress. It was a trap and it was to lure the ninja out." Theresa said.

"Luckily, I banished her for good." Said Randy.

"I see." Said Spiral.

"I'll go next." Said Zoey.

"Okay." Said Cylindria.

"I'm an only child." Said Zoey.

"I feel you in a way." Said Pac-Man.

"I managed to get myself on the show Total Drama to make new friends." Said Zoey.

"That's how she met me." Said Mike.

"He was a good person to be around, but I had no idea about his condition at the time." Said Zoey.

"It was a serious problem." Said Mike.

"How so?" Pac asked.

"My Italian tough guy personality; Vito, was attracted to somebody else." Said Mike.

"Eventually, I found out everything and excepted him for who he is." Said Zoey.

"An oddball?" said Spiral.

Everyone looked at Spiral.

"What?" Spiral asked, "I only said what was the truth."

"He's a very handsome oddball." Said Zoey.

Mike started to blush.

"Stop it, stop it, you're making me blush." Said Mike.

Randy and Theresa's dogs laughed at that.

Pac looked at the puppies.

"What is with the two alien dogs?" Pac asked.

"No idea." Said Theresa.

"What surprises me about Zoey is that she never caught the eyes of anyone else until Mike came along, and she never eyed anyone else until she met Mike." Said Spongebob.

Zoey looked at her sponge friend.

"True, but can you blame me?" She asked.

"I know I can't." Mike said.

"As for me, I come from the underwater city called Bikini Bottom." Said Spongebob.

"Bikini Bottom?" The three Pac people asked.

"Underwater city." Said Spongebob.

"I see." Said Cylindria.

"The reason I'm able to breathe air is because of a near death experience." Said Spongebob.

SpongeBob explained the whole thing and Pac Man, Spiral, and Cylindria are shocked.

"Wow that is cool." Spiral said then remembered something, "Your friend the GoldDragonNinja was here before with that girl Raven."

The five are shocked.

"They were?" The five asked.

"Yep." Pac Man said. "He helped saved this world with Raven's help."

Randy looked at Theresa.

"We will have to ask G and Raven to tell that story one day." Randy said.

Suddenly, a blue hand grabbed Spongebob and pulled him off his seat. The hand belonged to Skeebo.

"So you're the square yellow Pac I've been hearing about eh?" said Skeebo.

"Careful buddy, I ate a power berry that has Superman based powers." Said Spongebob.

Randy slapped his face in annoyance.

"He's really starting to overdo it." Said Randy.

"I'll say." Pacster said.

"Let me tell you something, you'd better stay out of my way. Because I hate the color yellow." Said Skeebo.

Randy noticed Skeebo's yellow hair.

"Uh, look at your hair." Said Randy.

Skeebo pulled out a mirror.

"I don't see what the big deal-"Skeebo looked at his own reflection and became shocked, "I'VE GOT YELLOW HAIR!"

"It took him that long to notice?" said Spiral.

"Apparently." Said Cylindria.

"I can't believe it, I hate the color yellow, yet never noticed that I have yellow hair." Said Skeebo.

Skeebo curled up into fetal position and started to cry.

"Was that not okay?" said Randy.

"Well." Said Pac Man.

He turned to the crying Skeebo and saw that he was crying a river of tears.

"Definitely not." Said Pac Man.

"Mommy, you told me that I had black hair!" Skeebo continued to cry.

Spongebob thought about something.

"I think we'd better get out of here." Said Spongebob.

"Agreed." Mike, Zoey, Randy, Theresa, Pac Man, Cylindria, and Spiral said as they and the puppies left.


	5. The Ghost Gang

Back in the Netherworld, Betrayus was still napping, with Mr. Snuffle Bunny Kins when he suddenly woke up with a happy expression.

"I've got a plan to prove that sponge a fraud." said Betrayus, "Buttocks!"

Just then, another ghost named Dr. Buttocks entered the room.

"You called?" said Buttocks.

"Yes I have." Betrayus said, "You know of that strange yellow guy right?"

"Of course I do, he made Vilgax wet himself." said Buttocks.

"He's obviously lying. He's no Pac Worlder." said Betrayus, "He's just a yellow sponge."

"I wondered why he wasn't round." said Buttocks.

What they didn't know was that the Ghost Gang; Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde were overhearing them.

"That's definitely not good." said Clyde.

"Quiet." Said Blinky.

"Here's my plan to prove that lemon bar a fraud. You're going to create a monster made out of tar, that way, none of the Pac Worlders, or that faker will be able to escape. Then, I'll prove to everyone that he's a no good, lying fraud. They'll distrust him; I'll dispose of the lemon head as well, and take over all of Pac World." Said Betrayus.

"Why not send the dragons and gargoyles as well?" Buttocks asked.

Betrayus made a fireball from his right hand and threw it in Buttocks face.

"Are you arguing with me Buttocks?" said Betrayus.

"No I was suggesting we send the Dragons and Gargoyles to attack first. It will take time for me to create a monster like that." Buttocks said.

"How long are we talking?" said Betrayus.

Buttocks did some thinking until he came up with an answer.

"25 years maybe?" Said Buttocks.

Betrayus burned up a lot, making Buttock leave the room.

"I'm giving you 25 minutes, starting now." Said Betrayus.

"Ok, but let's send the dragons and gargoyles." Buttocks said, "Also, give me two hours please."

Betrayus groaned.

"Fine." Said Betrayus, "But if you fail to amaze me again, you'll be replaced by a Pac Monkey. Understand?"

"Yes your evilness." Said Buttocks.

Buttocks left.

"We have to warn Pacums." Said Pinky.

"Maybe even warn that phony Pac Person as well." Said Inky.

The ghost gang left.


	6. Sir Cumference

Back in Pac World, the group was at the door of a lab.

"Why are we at the front door of somebody's lab?" said Theresa.

"This is the lab of Sir Cumference. He's very friendly." said Spiral.

The door opened and Spongebob made one single step in the lab and an alarm went off.

"That 'friendly' scientist is very hostile." said Spongebob.

"When did he get the time to build a special security system?" said Pac Man.

A bunch of laser cannons aimed at the group. The lasers fired, Spongebob turned around in fear, and the lasers went into his holes, went out other holes and hit the cannons, destroying them.

Everyone became shocked, and Theresa was holding onto her boyfriend's hand very tight.

"To tight, to tight, too tight." Said Randy.

Spongebob turned around and saw everything.

"What just happened?" said Spongebob.

"Your holes sent a bunch of lasers back and destroyed a bunch of cannons." Said Mike.

"And you might have gotten Sir C mad at you." Said Cylindria.

Just then, Sir Cumference appeared.

"On the contrary, I'm glad that my new security system worked. But not glad that my cannons were destroyed, I worked hard on them." Said Sir Cumference.

Everyone is shocked by what the green big nosed Pac person said.

Sir Cumference noticed Spongebob.

"So this is the square yellow Pac person I've been hearing about." Said Sir Cumference.

"Not a Pac person. You think you can provide me with a spaceship so that me and my friends can get off this planet?" said Spongebob.

Sir Cumference smiled.

"Sure." He said, "But it'll take a week to make one."

Randy became annoyed.

"Are you kidding me?" said Randy.

"Eh, we could find ways to kill time." Said Zoey.

"Maybe this planet has a movie theater that plays that three hour long King Kong movie." Said Spongebob.

The Ghost Gang showed up.

"Forget about the movie theater. Something bad is about to happen." Said Blinky.

The five turn and saw the ghosts and they scream and Theresa grabs Randy's hand some more.

"It's cool, they're with us." Said Pac Man.

Inky went over to Spongebob.

"So this is the faker, eh?" said Inky.

"If he is a faker, than he wouldn't be able to belch out our eyeballs." Said Clyde.

"Inky, get in his mouth." Said Blinky.

Inky became shocked.

"What, why me?" said Inky.

Blinky didn't answer; he just grabbed Inky and shoved him in Spongebob's mouth.

"Mmm, tastes like blue berries." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob's cheeks puff up and he puked out Inky's whole body on Randy.

"Oh, schnasty." Said Randy.

Randy removed his hoodie and shirt, and gave them to Sir Cumference. Inky came off but left some ectoplasm on the clothing.

"I hope you got a washing machine." Said Randy.

"Who doesn't?" said Sir Cumference.

"Ghosts." Said Pinky.

Sir Cumference walked off with Randy's clothes.

"Definitely a faker." Said Inky.

Spongebob noticed a minty blue berry on the table and picked it up.

"Hey, what is this thing?" said Spongebob.

"That's a power berry. One of those things will give you powers. In that case, you have a berry that can give you ice based powers." Said Spiral.

"Really?" said Spongebob.

Spongebob ate the berry, much to the ghosts and Pac Peoples shocks.

"Minty." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob burped out some ice and ended up freezing Randy.

Everyone even Pac Man is shocked.

"How about that. I thought those berries only worked on Pac Worlders." Said Clyde.

Spongebob noticed a fire berry.

"What is this red one?" SpongeBob asked.

"That's a fire berry." Said Cylindria.

Spongebob ate the berry and burped lots of fire onto the frozen Randy, melting the ice.

"Why do I feel so hot?" said Randy.

Theresa wrapped her arms around Randy.

"No reason." Said Mike.

Spongebob noticed a cook book and read it. He noticed something very interesting.

"Superman Power Berry?" said Spongebob.

Sir Cumference entered the area.

"I'm working on that berry, but I can't seem to get it right." Said Sir Cumference.

SpongeBob then saw something else.

"Dragon Power Berry and Ninja Berry?" He asked.

Sir Cumference smiled.

"That I managed to get right. It was all thanks to GoldDragonNinja." Sir Cumference said.

Blinky became annoyed.

"Excuse me, Betrayus is planning something." Said Blinky.

"He's having Buttocks create a monster made entirely out of tar." Said Inky.

Mike looked at Inky.

"Who are Betrayus and Buttocks?" Mike asked.

"No time, they've sent dragons and gargoyles into Pac World, and they must be stopped." Said Pinky.

"On it." Said Pac Man.

He ran out of the lab. Spongebob noticed a Titanium berry and ran out of the lab with it.

"Still need these Pac People to think that I'm a Pac Person." Said Spongebob.

Randy pulled out his mask, put it on, and became the ninja.

"Ninja O-Clock." Said Randy.

He ran out of the lab as well.

"Now what?" said Zoey.

"Each of you help me out with this Superman berry." Said Sir Cumference.


	7. Defeating Overload

Back on Earth, Bugs and Kitten were still in the Patty Wagon, which was still under Overloads control.

"This is such a serious mess." said Bugs.

Kitten is mad.

"I know." Kitten said and looked at Overload. "You let us out you jerk."

Overload laughed.

"That is what Killer Moth said when he was on that cruse ship I took over and sank it." Overload said.

Kitten is shocked.

"What?" She asked.

"That's right, I sunk the ship he was on." said Overload, "And he is also dead as well."

Kitten is shocked and starts crying.

Bugs looks at Kitten sad.

"Not quite." said a voice.

Bugs and Kitten looked behind them and saw Killer Moth on a mutant moth.

"Much like Batman, I have lots of back up plans." said Killer Moth.

"Daddy." Kitten said with a smile.

"And I am not alone as well." Killer moth said.

Soon GDN as GoldDragonNinja appeared.

"About time." Said Bugs.

GDN grabbed Bugs and Kitten and pulled them out of the Patty Wagon. He breathed a fireball out of his mouth, hit the Patty Wagon and destroyed it.

Overload appeared in his true form and is mad.

"HOW DARE OU DRAGON NINJA!" Overload shouted.

Bugs is mad and looks at his roommate.

"I will handle Overload." Bugs said.

G smiled and threw his sword and hammer.

"Use my two weapons." He said.

"Big mistake using metal against electricity." Said Bugs.

He dropped the weapons and pulled out his own weapon, a shot gun attached to a backpack with lots of water in it. He put on the backpack and held the gun.

"What is that thing?" said GDN.

Bugs shot out a huge ball of water at Overload, he dodged it and saw that it was water.

"WATER!?" said Overload.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little water." Said Bugs.

"That's one of my weaknesses." Said Overload.

"Good thinking." Said GDN.

"Don't hurt me." Said Overload.

He turned around in fear.

"Don't do anything to me." Said Overload.

He failed to notice that he was standing over a man hole cover. It was removed from under. Bugs stood under there, aimed the shot gun at Overload.

Bugs shot some water on Overload and he became injured very badly. He stepped onto the hole and fell down while screaming like Goofy. Bugs left the hole and covered it up.

"Aint I a stinker?" said Bugs.

"Of course you are." Said Kitten.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do about the Patty Wagon?" said Bugs.

The group thought about it until GDN came up with an idea.

"I've got an idea." Said GDN.

He pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number before putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Kevin?" said GDN.


	8. Exposed

Back on Pac World, a bunch of dragons and gargoyles were terrorizing the citizens of Pac World. Pac Man, Spongebob, and Randy still as the ninja appeared. Pac Man pulled out berry holder, and Spongebob pulled out the Titanium berry.

"You ready for this, 'Pac sponge'?" said Pac Man.

"Yes I am." said Spongebob.

Pac Man ate a icy mint berry and became Ice Pac Man before flying off.

"Time to see what this baby could do." said Spongebob.

Spongebob ate the berry and instantly got stuck to a car.

The Dragons and Gargoyles looked at that and are shocked.

"This is so embarrassing. Magnet based powers?" said Spongebob, "Little help here Randy?"

"First things first." said Randy.

He pulled out his weapons and stuck them to the ground.

"Okay then." said Randy.

Randy went over to Spongebob and tried to pull him off the car.

"Now I know how a magnet feels." said Spongebob.

One Dragon and Gargoyle ran to SpongeBob and Randy but then they felt pain and screamed. Pac Man froze their backs.

"Come on tough guy." Said Randy.

"I ain't doing it on purpose." Said Spongebob.

"I know that. What I don't know is when the power wears off." Said Randy.

"No idea." Said Spongebob.

Randy managed to pull Spongebob off the car.

"Try and stay away from metal objects." Said Randy.

Spongebob flew off, much to Randy's shock.

"No fair, why is it that he gets to fly?" said Randy.

Randy grabbed his weapons and went into action.

With Pac Man, he was flying towards a dragon and noticed Spongebob panicking while flying.

"Don't worry about it, it's natural." Said Pac Man.

"I'm worried about where I'm going to crash." Said Spongebob.

He saw that he was about to fly into a gargoyle and accidentally made his hands into titanium drills.

"Drills? Awesome." Said Spongebob.

He attacked the gargoyle in the chest many times before it ran off.

Back in Sir Cumferences Lab, the others were creating the Superman berry.

"A little here, a little there." Said Clyde.

They soon stopped and Sir Cumference pulled the berry out of the frying pan. It had red, blue, and yellow swirls on it.

"Perfect, the Superman berry is complete." Said Sir Cumference, "We'd better put this in my safe just so that no one could get their hands on it."

Back outside, the other monsters managed to run off except for the one dragon and gargoyle. Pac Man's ice berry power wore off.

"That was easy." Said Spongebob.

Randy thought of something.

"Something tells me this was just a waste of time." Said Randy.

Spongebob noticed the dragon and gargoyle are still there.

"Hold that thought." Said Spongebob.

He ran over to their feet and saw thorns in them. He pulled out the thorns. Before running back to the two.

"You were saying?" said Spongebob.

Randy and Pac see the Dragon and Gargoyle coming and are scared.

Spongebob is confused.

"Huh?" Spongebob turned around, "Don't worry about it, they're fine."

"And going to eat us up." Said Pac Man.

However, Pac was wrong and to his shock the two monsters hugged Spongebob.

Pac Man and Randy's jaws dropped.

"What'd you do this time?" said Randy.

"Nothing, just removed thorns from their feet." Said Spongebob.

"I see, but still, I can't help but get the feeling that this whole thing was just a distraction." Said Randy.

The dragon sighed.

"It is young hero." The dragon said.

Pac Man is shocked.

"You talk?" said Pac Man.

"Yeah." Said the dragon.

"What are you talking about?" said Spongebob.

Before they could get any answers, they saw that they were stuck in tar.

"What is this stuff?" said Spongebob.

"Tar." Said Randy.

The group noticed a giant monster made out of tar.

"Oh, this is terrible." Said Pac Man.

The group noticed that their friends (minus the Ghost Gang) were very close.

"You think?" said Spiral, "This tar monster has everyone in Pac World in its grasp."

Betrayus appeared in front of everyone.

"Greeting citizens of Pac World, glad to see that each and every one of you is stuck." Said Betrayus.

"Boo, that's a bad pun!" said Mike.

"Next person to interrupt me while I'm in the middle of a speech will be burned to death very badly." Said Betrayus.

"Listen to what my brother has to say. Even if we don't like him." Said Spheros.

Randy looked at Spheros shocked.

"That ghost is your brother?" Randy asked.

"Long story." Spheros said, "Believe me."

"Thank you Stratos." Said Betrayus.

Pac Man pulled out his berry holder, but the tar monster took it.

"Don't even think about it you lemon head." Said Betrayus, "Now, you're all probably wondering why a monster made entirely out of tar has all of you trapped."

"Not really." Whispered Randy.

A fireball hit Randy, making him scream in pain.

"I warned you." Said Betrayus, "Now, the reason for all of this is because of the yellow bar on this planet."

The tar monster brought Spongebob closer to Betrayus.

"So you're the lemon bar? You don't seem like much." Said Betrayus.

"I've battled a bunch of Tetramands without getting hit once." Said Spongebob.

Randy looked at Spheros.

"This time he is telling the truth." Randy said, "Those Tetramands were an evil gang."

"Oh please. Incursians, Vilgax, Vexx? I highly doubt you even did any of that." Said Betrayus.

"Of course I did." Said Spongebob.

Betrayus formed a fireball in his hands, scaring Spongebob.

"OK, OK, I DIDN'T DO THOSE THINGS!" Spongebob shouted.

The Pac people except Spheros are shocked.

"The only villain I faced were Joker, those 20 Tetramands, and some of Dark Wing Ducks Foes." Spongebob said, "I did not mean to lie. I am sorry."

"You hear that everyone, he's a liar. He is not a Pac person." Said Betrayus.

"We heard you, we're not deaf." Said Butt-ler.

Betrayus threw the same fireball at Butt-ler, making him scream in pain.

"What did I just say about interrupting me?" said Betrayus.

"Don't interrupt you." Said Butt-ler.

"Good." Said Betrayus.

The tar monster set Spongebob down on the ground where there was no tar.

"Leave now, and never return." Said Betrayus.

Spongebob slumped his head down and walked off.

"All of you are my slaves now. You will do as I say. But first, Butt-ler, give me a massage." Said Betrayus.

"Oh, I hate it when he says that." Said Butt-ler.


	9. Fixed Patty Wagon

Back on earth, in Toon Manor, a knock was heard at the front door and Bugs went to get it.

"I'll get it." said Bugs.

He opened the front door and saw Kevin E. Levin, Ben's best friend and his cousin Gwen Tennyson, Kevin's girlfriend. (Ben 10 series).

"Okay, where's the Patty Wagon?" said Kevin.

Bugs smiled.

"Follow me." Bugs said.

The three went into the garage and saw the wrecked Patty Wagon.

Gwen became confused.

"Wait, the Patty Wagon is a burger?" said Gwen.

"Why else is it called the Patty Wagon?" said Bugs.

Gwen realized Bugs's point.

"Good point." Said Gwen.

Kevin inspected the car.

"I could get this thing fixed up in a week. No biggy." Said Kevin.

Bugs smiled.

"Thanks Kevin. You know G did the right thing calling you." Bugs said.

Kevin smiled.

"Always." Said Kevin.

Kevin started to work on the Patty Wagon. Bugs and Gwen walked out of the garage.

"So, you're Ben's cousin huh?" said Bugs.

"Yeah, we're related to each other. Didn't get along with each other during our younger years, but we became very close in our older years." Said Gwen.

"I see." Said Bugs.

A blue blur ran by the two.

"Hey, there's a guest walking here!" Bugs said angrily.

The blur went to them, revealing that it's Sonic.

"Sorry." Said Sonic, "By the way Bugs, I didn't know you were into nerds."

Gwen turned into her Anodite form.

"You were saying?" said Gwen.

"Never mind." Said Sonic.

Gwen turned back to normal.

"So who is this person anyways?" said Sonic.

"Ben's Cousin; Gwen Tennyson." Said Bugs.

Sonic became surprised.

"Huh, how ironic." Said Sonic.

He walked off, much to Gwen's confusion.

"Why is that ironic?" said Gwen.

"Because I'm dating someone named Gwen and she is one of your cousin's roommates." Sonic said.

Gwen became shocked.

"That is ironic." Gwen said.

"Indeed. The hedgehog's also an alien." Said Bugs.

Gwen became shocked.

"Say what?" She asked.

"Yeah, that came as a shocker to me to." Said Bugs, "He's a Mobian."

Gwen looked at her new friend.

"A what?" She asked.

"Mobian. Aliens that are different animals." Said Bugs.

"Like that black hedgehog, red echidna, two tailed fox and bat?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah." Said Bugs.

Back in the garage, Kevin managed to get the tires back on.

"Now to just put in a new engine, new oil filter and oil, new battery, re attach everything, and it'll be complete." Said Kevin.

Kitten, GDN and Killer Moth and Cyborg are helping out.

"Thanks for the help Kevin." GDN said, "Spongebob would freak if he saw his car all wrecked."

Kevin smiled.

"Sure thing. I can't wait to meet him, I'll bet he's one tough dude." Said Kevin.


	10. Saving Pac World

Back on Pac World, Spongebob walked into Sir Cumferences lab.

"Has my life really come down to this? Lying about my entire life?" said Spongebob.

He walked over to a safe, looked at his reflection, got mad and punched the safe.

Spongebob then saw Sir Cumferences pet monster Fuzbitz who was sad and went to Spongebob.

"Hey there little guy. I've been exposed." said Spongebob.

Fuzbitz cuddled up to Spongebob's leg.

"As much as I'd love to help the others out, I can't. Betrayus blew my cover, I could never show my face on this planet ever again." said Spongebob.

"Then stand up to that ghost." said a voice.

Spongebob turned around and saw Spheria, Pac Man's aunt.

"Who are you?" said Spongebob.

"Spheria Supremia." said Spheria.

"Huh?" said Spongebob.

"The Pac Man's aunt on his mother's side." Said Spheria.

"I can see that." Said Spongebob.

"Look, Betrayus might have blown your cover, but not your dignity." Said Spheria.

"How'd you get here?" said Spongebob.

"Just about every place has a back door." Said Spheria, "Stop Betrayus and save everyone else. You might have lied about who you are, but you're still a trooper."

Spongebob thought about it.

"You're right. I might have just met you, but you have a point." Said Spongebob.

Spheria smiled and opened the safe, revealing the Superman berry and a black berry.

"I'm sure these berries will be of good use." Said Spheria.

"It's going to be difficult to take on Betrayus and his entire ghost army since I'm not a Pac." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob thought up an idea.

"You know, I might have a plan." Said Spongebob.

Outside Sir Cumferences lab, every Pac Person was still trapped in tar and the ghosts were mocking them. Betrayus flew over to Pac Man and his friends.

"This day turned out to go better than I had hoped. I captured everyone on this planet and proved that faker a fraud." Said Betrayus, "Nothing can stand in my way now, not even you lemon head."

"BETRAYUS!" Spongebob's voice boomed.

Everyone became scared after hearing that.

"Who said that?" said Betrayus.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW BUTTRAYUS. THE SO CALLED FAKER IS TALKING TO YOU RIGHT THIS MOMENT!" Spongebob's voice boomed.

"What's going on?" said Zoey.

"Beats me." Said Spiral.

"I must be losing my marbles." Said Sir Cumference.

Betrayus became mad.

"Show yourself faker." Said Betrayus.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" boomed Spongebob.

Betrayus looked at a building and saw what looked like Spongebob in the shadows.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Said Betrayus.

Betrayus made a fireball threw it at Spongebob, but it went through him, much to everyone's shock.

"What?" said Betrayus.

"I'M RIGHT HERE NOW!" boomed Spongebob.

Betrayus saw a shadow of Spongebob on a tube. He formed another fireball and threw it at Spongebob, but it went through him again.

"Impossible, how can I be missing you?" said Betrayus.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH!" boomed Spongebob.

Betrayus saw lots of shadows of Spongebob.

"What is that sponge doing?" said Blinky.

"A very intense game of Pac Cat and Pac Mouse." Said Clyde.

"These can't be the real deal, show yourself you faker!" said Betrayus.

With Spongebob, he was hiding at the entry way to Sir Cumferences lab with a microphone in his right hand.

"OH, I'LL SHOW MYSELF SOON ENOUGH!" boomed Spongebob.

He ate the Superman berry. He started to gain a muscular human like body, Superman's outfit and his hairdo.

Spongebob flew off.

With Betrayus, he was still looking around the entire place.

"Enough is enough, show yourself!" Said Betrayus.

Spongebob was flying towards Betrayus from behind.

"Here's Super Sponge!" said Spongebob.

Betrayus turned around and started to scream. Spongebob punched Betrayus up into the air.

"Never mess with Spongebob Squarepants." Said Spongebob.

The tar monster tried to grab Spongebob, but he used his super breath to freeze the tar monster.

"What gives?" said Spheros.

"What's going on?" said Mike.

Randy realized something.

"The impossible can be possible. He's making the impossible of having Superman's powers seem like it's possible." Said Randy.

Soon, the tar monster was completely frozen and Randy broke out of it.

"Yes we're free." Randy said.

Spongebob flew over to Pac Man and gave him the black berry.

"I believe this belongs to you." Said Spongebob.

Pac took the berry and smiled.

"Thanks Super Sponge." Pac Man said, "But why did you come back?"

"Yeah what inspired you this time?" Randy asked.

Spongebob smiled.

"Spheria Supremia did." Spongebob said.

Pac is shocked.

"You met my aunt." Said Pac Man.

"Yes I did." Said Spongebob.

"How is it that you were at so many places at once besides the fact that you can multiply yourself. Betrayus's fireballs went through you." Said Theresa.

"Hundreds of cameras filming me live. And projectors at the places I was supposedly at to distract Betrayus." Said Spongebob.

Betrayus is mad when he heard that.

"HOW DARE YOU SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" The evil ghost shouted.

He charged but Spongebob used ice breath and froze him.

"Too cold." said Betrayus.

Pac Man ate the black berry, turning him into a ninja before he ate Betrayus.

"Yech, how do you put up with it?" said Spongebob.

"I'm a yellow Pac Person. It's what I do." said Pac Man.

The two proceeded to battle all the ghosts until Pac Man ate them all and belched out their eyeballs. The powers then wore off as everyone cheered.

"That was awesome." said Mike.

"Indeed." said Cylindria.

"Let's get ouf of here before Betrayus turns us into S'mores." said Inky.

"Amen to that." said Pinky.

The ghost gang flew off.

One week later, President Spheros was giving a speech to the citizens of Pac World as Spongebob and his friendss were on stage with him.

"Fellow Pac Worlders, this week we give thanks to five people not of this planet. Five people who risked their lives to save us all." said Spheros, "Though they will have to leave for their planet today, we will still honor them for their bravery."

The crowd cheered.

Spheros grabbed a medal and walked over to Randy.

"Randy Cunningham, your wisdom and pure heart will always be remembered as long as this planet is still standing." said Spheros.

Spheros placed the medal on Randy and he smiled.

"Thanks Sir." Randy said, "And after all this, I think I have a good name for my dog."

Spheros smiled.

"What is it my boy?" The President asked.

"I am naming him after you." Randy said.

Spheros smiled some more.

"I am honored." He said.

Spheros grabbed another medal and walked over to Theresa.

"Theresa Fowler, though you were of no help. We will never forget how friendly you are." Said Spheros.

He placed the medal on Theresa.

Theresa smiled.

"Thanks sir." Theresa said and looked at Pac Man, "Pac, is it ok if I name my puppy after your aunt Spheria?'

Pac smiled.

"I think my Aunt Spheria would love that." Pac said.

"Thanks." Said Theresa.

Spheros grabbed another medal and walked over to Mike.

"Mike, you might have been four or five different people in the past. But everyone will remember the real Mike." Said Spheros.

He placed the medal on Mike.

Mike hugged Spheros very tightly, making him break wind.

Mike let go.

"Sorry." Said Mike.

"That was embarrassing." Said Spheros.

He grabbed another medal and walked over to Zoey.

"Zoey, your very positive outlook on life is something that we will always cherish." Said Spheros.

He placed the medal on Zoey.

"Thanks." Said Zoey.

Spheros grabbed the last medal and walked over to Spongebob.

"And SpongeBob Squarepants, though you may have been a fake, you proved to be a true hero in the end and defeated my childish brother and that Tar Monster, and me as well as everyone here on Pac World we would like to say thanks." Spheros said and handed SpongeBob his metal.

SpongeBob smiled.

"Thanks sir." SpongeBob said and turned to the gargoyle and dragon, "So what about you two? What will happen now?"

The dragon smiled.

'We decided to go with you and your friends." The Gargoyle said.

"We like to guard this manor you live at and help out." The Dragon said.

"Just don't upset our neighbors." Said Spongebob.

Sir Cumference appeared.

"The spaceship is complete. Unfortunately, it's a five seater. Luckily, there is storage." Said Sir Cumference.

"Never mind, our ride off this planet has come." Said Spongebob.

Later, Spongebob, Mike, Zoey, Randy, Theresa, and the alien dogs were in the ship. Spongebob sat down on the driver's seat and saw keys in the ignition.

"Keys in the ignition of a spaceship? Sir Cumference really is an old fool." Said Spongebob.

"I heard that." Sir Cumference said.

'Also just to let you know, you and your friends are always welcome back here." Spheros said.

"I've modified your watches so that you can come to Pac World whenever you want to." Said Sir Cumference.

Spheros gave Spongebob a miniature version of the tree of life with every power berry, even the Superman, dragon, and ninja berries.

"A little farewell gift." Said Spheros.

"Thanks." Said Spongebob.

He gave it to Mike.

"Hold this." Said Spongebob.

Spheros and Sir Cumference left the ship.

Spongebob turned the keys, starting up the ship.

"This is only my first time. If I crash it and the government accuses us for being evil aliens, we'll just do the whole Planet of the Apes excuse. Meaning that we claim we've been trapped in space for hundreds of years." Said Spongebob.

"Sure." Said Randy.

Spongebob pushed some more buttons before the ship started to float. It soon left the planet.


	11. Back on Earth

Spongebob managed to land the spaceship on the runway very gently. He and the others left the ship.

"Man, between that and the adventure we had on Mobius, that was one of our great adventures in space we ever had." said Spongebob.

Spongebob then noticed a house next to the manor and moving vans.

"How long have we really been gone for?" said Spongebob.

"I wish I knew. Time flow on different planets tend to be different than the time flow on earth." said Randy.

Mike looked at Randy.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"WIld guess." said Randy.

Azmuth appeared and jumped on Spongebob's head.

"You've been gone for an entire week." said Azmuth, "And what happened to my rocket?"

"Space pirates." said Spongebob.

Azmuth is mad.

"Really?" He asked.

Spongebob sighed and told him everything.

Azmuth was impressed.

"You discovered Pac World? I've been trying to find that planet for years." said Azmuth, "Thank you so much, if you hadn't of accidentally launched that rocket, I wouldn't have discovered Pac World."

"But you didn't." said Zoey.

Azmuth sighed.

The dragon and gargoyle are confused. Spongebob grabbed Azmuth and set him down on the ground.

"See you guys at dinner. Need to see if my car is fixed." said Spongebob.

"Sure thing." said Theresa.

Spongebob walked off. Later, he walked into the garage and saw Kevin has fixed up the car.

"And you are?" said Spongebob.

"Kevin E. Levin." said Kevin.

"Spongebob Squarepants." said Spongebob.

Kevin became surprised.

"You're Spongebob Squarepants? I was hoping for a muscular person." said Kevin.

"Big things come in small pakages." said Spongebob, "Do you know anything about the house that's been built next door to this mansion?"

"One Killer Moth and his daughter Kitten moved into that house." said Kevin.

Spongebob sighed in releif.

"Finally, shes out of the mansion." said Spongebob, "I was about to put a sword through her heart."

Kevin became shocked.

"You were going to kill her?" said Kevin, "You really are tough."

"I've battled the Joker, 20 Tetramands, and some of Darkwing Ducks foes. The duck just so happens to be an old friend of mine." said Spongebob, "Besides, you seem like a really nice guy."

"Thanks, me and my girlfriend moved in across the street." said Kevin.

"And her name is?" said Spongebob.

"She's Ben's cousin; Gwen Tennyson." said Kevin.

Spongebob became shocked.

"Huh, how ironic." said Spongebob.

Kevin became confused.

"How's that ironic?" said Kevin.

"Someone I know is dating somebody named Gwen." said Spongebob.

"That is ironic." said Kevin.

"Indeed." said Spongebob.

He got into the Patty Wagon and started it up.

"There's the purr I've been hoping for all week." said Spongebob.

He soon drove out of the garage.

With Mike, Zoey, Randy, and Theresa; they went over to the swimming pool and saw GDN sun bathing.

"You do realize that tanning yourself at your age is very bad, right?" said Randy.

"Eh, sue me." said GDN.

"We've been on Pac World all week." said Theresa.

GDN became shocked.

"You went on Pac World?" said GDN.

"We even saw Pac Man." said Mike, "How many adventures have you been on?"

"A lot less than Sonic obviously." said GDN.

"What was the entire story like?" said Randy.

"I'll tell you sometime later." said GDN.


End file.
